a different perspective
by stowe-evermore
Summary: Wesley explains why he took Conner


Angel stood before Wesley ready to attack the man who dared to return after his betrayal. "What do you want?"

"I invited him." Conner said stepping between the two men before Wesley could say anything. "I wanted to know why he took me from you? Why he risked his life for me?"

"He betrayed us." Angel growled out. "He betrayed his family because he did not trust us to help him." That had hurt Angel the most. This man he considered a brother did not trust him or any of the family that they created.

"No I did not trust Angelus." Wesley said his voice gravely from lack of use and weeks of tears. "You never cared to know why I did it. You never asked so I did not bother to try to explain."

"Fine." Angel said moving to the lobby couch. "Why Wesley? Why take my son? Why did you not trust us enough to let us help? According to your notes you believed I would kill my son. Sahrjon said the prophecy was a fake. We could have figured it out together."

Wesley laughed a harsh tearful sound. "Do you really believe I was that stupid? Sahrjon was a time demon he could have easily changed the prophecy. I had the prophecy authenticated by the best. A demon that had been there he told me the real prophecy was meant to be of Sahrjons death at the hands of the destroyer, Conner."

"Then why take Conner, Wes?" Gunn asked the lanky young black man had entered the room with Fred and Cordelia at the beginning of the explanation.

"The curse. Total happiness, bliss will bring the demon back. I could see no one else had considered this to be a factor in the birth of a child. All anyone kept saying was not to worry Angel would not hurt the child. But not one of you remembered the curse and that once everything settled Angelus would emerge and the child would have died."

"Oh god he's right." Angel said dropping onto the lobby couch that he stood in front of. "I was so happy but with Holtz threatening us I was still angry too. If I Holtz had not been here..."

"Then you would have been Angelus again. That is why I did not tell you. No one could see it." Wesley said sadly still hurting that his family thought he would betray them. 

Lorne looked over Wesley carefully. "But I saw it when you started humming. You were planning on taking Conner to Holtz."

"I am sorry Lorne you saw what I wanted you to see. I may not be the best translator we have but I am very accomplished at hiding my real thoughts. I was taking him to England. That's where Giles is." Wesley said sadly. "I still think it would be best."

"He is not leaving. I should have had the chance to raise him. But since I can not have that chance back I not going to let him go again." Angel said, as he stood moving toward Wesley.

Conner moved between the two men again. "Dad." 

"Would you rather Angelus kills us all?" Wesley said letting his anger free for the first time in weeks. "Is that what you want is all of us dead or turned?"

"That will not happen." Angel said not certain that the Englishman was wrong.

"He's right." Cordelia said softly getting the attention of the others with her conviction. "The powers that be made his soul permanent. The day he let Holtz take Conner. They did not make you human, but they are letting you keep your soul. You can have your happiness Angel. There are still ways to lose your soul though."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Angel asked not sure what to do. He could not understand why his family was lying to him.

"Well duh, the whole ripping a hole in time and playing with dark magic. By the time I got back you were on a path to losing your soul. I did not want to give you good and then bad." Cordelia said shaking her head. "Besides you still owe Wes an apology. Actually we all do. I'm sorry Wes we really should have been paying more attention."

"Yeah I guess we got a little to close to see the possibility." Gunn said feeling as guilty as Cordelia for his treatment of his friend.

"Wait why should I apologize he started it?" Angel said sounding like a scolded child.

"After the hell I put you through I owe you the apology. I wanted to protect you and Conner, like when you fired us to protect us from Darla and Dru." Wesley said knowing that Angel still felt guilty for that.

"Okay that was low." Angel said looking up at Wesley. "Cordy's right I do owe you an apology. I am sorry for not letting you explain and I am sorry I tried to kill you. The rest you are going to have to earn. It hurt that you did not trust me Wes. I guess now I know how you felt. So I am going to give you a chance to earn back my respect. You deserve that much." Angel moved around Conner reaching out to Wes with his right hand. 

Wesley took the offered hand in his. Angel pulled the younger man close. Wesley could barely here the whispered, "Brother's forgive." Tears sprung to his eyes, he may have to earn back his families trust and respect but at least they still loved him. That was a start.


End file.
